


I got you smilin', honey, right back at me

by dragon_rider



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_rider/pseuds/dragon_rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake has a surprise for Adam.</p><p>The surprise? Himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got you smilin', honey, right back at me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betterproposition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterproposition/gifts).



> Hannah gave me this prompt, "something that involves blake only just being back in LA to film the live shows and adam’s so excited to have him back. just lots of cute reunion fluff basically."
> 
> Apologies for the mistakes. English isn't my first language.

Blake smirked behind his glass of rum the whole flight to L.A.

He’d not only managed to sneak out of Oklahoma without having the press hot on his heels, but he’d also somehow kept the secret from a very adamant and pouty rock star who was still whining about Blake not visiting despite he was meant to be in town soon enough anyway.

 _I’m sorry I can’t make it. I have a few things to take care of first_ , Blake had lied a little—just a little, and with the ultimate goal to give Adam what he wanted, _C’mon, babe, don’t be like that._  
 _Don’t ‘babe’ me, dickhead_ , Adam had hissed back. He loved pet names but couldn’t stand them when he was mad and boy, was he mad Blake wasn’t apparently giving their newly deepened relationship the attention it deserved, _You really thought I was going to be okay with you coming here one day before the live shows? One fucking day, Shelton, seriously? And I suppose you’re going to have ‘things to take care of’ too so I won’t see you until everyone else does too, right? Well, fuck you._

It had been kind of a bittersweet victory. He didn’t like upsetting him so much, he just enjoyed teasing him, but he was confident in his ability to make it up to him once they were together.

None of them had admitted to missing the other, but Blake didn’t need hearing the words to know Adam had missed him just as bad as he had.

He knew that Adam, as a control freak, hated surprises by principle but he was pretty sure he’d be able to change his mind once he appeared at his house a week earlier than when he said he would.

***

It was six in the morning by the time he keyed the entrance code on Adam’s gate.

He’d asked the cab to park one block away for good measure. Adam was a really early bird sometimes and if he was awake, Blake didn’t want to tip him off about what was about to happen. That’d ruin his surprise entirely.

He tiptoed all the way to the door, a goofy smile claiming his face when he used his own key to unlock it and went inside.

Adam had tried with all his might to make it seem like it was no big deal, that day he gave the country singer a copy of his own keys, but Blake was aware of the true meaning behind the gesture and how much big of a deal it was.

It meant Adam would always be waiting for him, that he’d always be welcomed in his house—that he could make it his own too, if he wanted to.

Bones was the first to notice his presence and came to greet him wiggling his tail and about two seconds away from barking in excitement and ruining everything.

But Blake was armed and ready for this turn of events.

It had been a bit of a challenge, finding dog biscuits in the airport at midnight, but Blake was nothing if not stubborn.

“Hey, buddy,” he whispered, firmly scratching Adam’s dog behind the ears, “You gotta help me here, alright? We really don’t wanna wake your daddy. Here, off you go.”

He tossed two big biscuits in the direction of Bones’ crate in the living room, took off his boots and left his bag at the bottom of the stairs before starting the climb to Adam’s room.

If the door was closed, he was screwed—Adam was too much of a light sleeper, he’d know right away something was up.

***

It seemed like God agreed with his plan because the door was open all the way and he could come in without making a single sound.

He found Adam sleeping soundly on his stomach, the sheets tangled in his legs and half-way off his body.

He was naked as the day he was born, the first rays of sunshine bathing his slim lower back and the swell curve of his ass in warmth. He was clutching the pillow beneath his head, his face half buried in it, in that way that told Blake he’d been mad when he fell asleep, his still furrowed brow confirming it.

He wondered if that was his fault too or if there was something else going on. It worried him, made him pause as he took off his belt and left it at the foot of the bed.

A pang of guilt tried messing with his plan but Blake didn’t let it. He sat on the mattress as gently as his Sasquatch body allowed him and tested the waters, seeing as Adam’s breathing quickened for an instant, his body stirring and bending towards him before settling again.

Encouraged and more than a little daring, he palmed Adam’s left shoulder blade with a big hand and fully expected him to jump and swing punches in his direction, to call him names and screech in disapproval at his tricky visit.

Adam mumbled some gibberish instead—he could swear he heard _asshole_ along with _redneck_ somewhere in there but maybe that was just wishful thinking—and slept on, relaxing under his touch.

Blake beamed. This was a big accomplishment for him; just like every time he somehow got Adam to do something he usually didn’t do.

***

He’d noticed this hidden superpower of his the first day they kissed.

They were hanging out on Adam’s couch at his place and Adam was, for once, _still_.

Sure, he was talking a mile away but practically his whole upper body—he was so goddamn tiny, no matter what he said—was resting cozily on Blake’s lap, his body language completely and unusually calm.

He’d only ever seen him like that while he was doing yoga and it struck him hard, the pull he had on him that he’d never realized before despite of how obvious it was if you knew how to look.

Adam was _never_ still, not even for half a minute. He was always moving even when he was sitting or lying down and they’d been like this for at least an hour.

It was—startling and humbling.

It made Blake feel amazing, almost powerful.

“Dude,” Adam tsked at him, making him blink out of his thoughts, “Are you even listening to me?”  
“I was, a while ago. Does that count?” Blake badgered him, “I’m sure it does.”  
“Jackass,” Adam halfheartedly smacked him on the arm, eyes glinting as he teased him right back, “Didn’t they teach you manners in the farm you grew up in?”  
The cocky bastard knew quite well Blake hadn’t grown up in a farm, damn him. “I guess not.”  
“Well, that’s too bad. And for the record, no, it doesn’t count. It’s rude.”

It didn’t seem like he’d offended Adam though, judging by the way the younger man squeezed his ankle and smiled at him before settling back on his thighs.

The silence that followed made Blake hyperaware of his discovery.

He wondered if he could dare—if he could—

“Did I miss something important?” he asked, fingertips kneading Adam’s bony scalp.  
“You’ll never know,” Adam retorted, shuddering and moaning low in his throat when Blake touched a particular spot on his head, “Oh, God, you’re a dirty cheater, Shelton. But by all means, keep going.”

Having that kind of influence on Adam—that had been the last push he needed, the burst of confidence he’d been waiting for, just a little spark of hope that could make him think this thing with Adam would last because it was more than good chemistry, because _they_ could be _good_ , truly good for each other, period.

Once he was done with his impromptu massage, he’d tipped Adam’s chin up and leaned the rest of the way down.

It was a bitch on his back but it was worth it to feel Adam’s lips gliding on his, every bit as soft and pliant as he’d imagined they’d be.

 “Blake,” Adam had said at the first break he’d let them have while Blake busied himself kissing those dimples he’d been admiring from a distance for too long, earning a breathy, nervous laugh from the rock star, “What, what is—“

Adam looked as terrified as he felt and he took that as a good sign, too.

It meant they were both in it for real and for good.

It meant they could keep joking and being themselves while adding this new side to _them_ and what they had.

“Kiss,” Blake had chuckled, “It’s called a kiss, Adam, and here I was thinkin’ you were such an expert on the matter.”  
“Was that a bet I detected in your tone? Oh, it’s _on_ ,” Adam grinned, straightening up to wrap his body around his before leaning in for more, “Better hold on to your hat, cowboy.”

***

“ _You’ll be my soft and sweet_ ,” Blake sang quietly, grin pulling at his cheeks when all that Adam did was taking a big gulp of breath and sighing, a small smile spreading on his lips, “ _I’ll be your strong and steady._ ”

He traced the pin-up girl on Adam’s back with reverent fingers. There were certain tattoos on his body that Adam hated but Blake thought each and every one of them suited him, even if they didn’t come out as Adam wanted.

There was simply no amount of ink—or anything, really—that could ruin Adam to his eyes.

He kept humming his song while he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor. It landed just on top of one of Adam’s white tees and wasn’t that fitting, how even their messes went well together.

***

He hadn’t even wanted to be shirtless with the lights on at first, and for all that they teased each other mercilessly, Adam had been surprisingly caring about it, catching right away the underlying insecurities Blake had been trying to hide.

He was nearly forty and ate and drank like he didn’t give a damn about anything but he always regretted it a little when he had to bare himself to someone else.

Adam was—Gosh, he was perfect. From the top of his head to his tip of his toes, he was _perfect_ , and Blake had meat in places he was sure Adam wasn’t even aware men could get it.

He felt like he was eighteen again and about to get ditched because underneath the jeans and the plaid, he was sadly not hot enough.

 _I’ll make you a deal_ , Adam had said, forgiving and sweet in all the ways Blake needed him to be, _lights on but I’ll keep my eyes closed until you tell me, how about that?_

It hadn’t taken Blake long to realize what a fucktard he was being.

Adam had touched him all over, eyes firmly shut just as he’d promised, and not even for a second his face or any of his actions had given away nothing but delight and wonder, like he couldn’t get enough of Blake and his imperfections—like he didn’t even think about the flaws in his body as such, as anything but part of the man he was in love with.

He still deemed the bright smile Adam had given him after taking one look at him the best gift he’d ever gotten.

***

When he finally let the thin sheet slide from Adam’s body and covered him with his instead, he kissed every bump on his spine, kissed his way up to the tattoos on his shoulders and waited—a little impatiently, alright, he admitted it—for him to wake up and join him.

His arms embracing his middle and barely lifting him from the mattress to get more of his skin on his finally did the trick.

Adam’s eyelids fluttered. He took one glance at him through the corner of his eye and promptly grabbed his pillow again, curling around it like Blake wasn’t even there.

“I hate you,” Adam murmured sleepily, shutting his eyes tight, “You stupid charming country asshole, I hate you so much. Why can’t you be here?”

Oh boy. Did Adam really—

“I miss you, dipshit. Let me sleep. You’re not here.”

Gosh darn it, he really did think he was dreaming Blake was there, naked and pressed close against him.

It was flattering as hell. And endearing, too.

Freaking _adorable_ was what it was.

“Hey,” he tried again, kissing the back of his neck until he got that nice little shiver running through Adam’s body that he loved, “I know I’m dreamy and all, but I’m right here, Adam, I swear. Open those pretty eyes for me, sweetheart, c’mon.”

Adam tensed in his arms. He looked over his shoulder and up at him.

Blake gave him his best toothy and most gullible smile.

Adam frowned and huffed. “I could kill you,” he hissed, “I should at least kick you right out of my bed for being a fucking insensitive jackass and a lousy boyfriend, you know.”

Blake was sure he wanted to sound angry and he was almost there, but his voice was too drained for it to be intimidating, sounded too downright sad to be anything but that.

He worried about how much he’d hurt Adam without meaning to.

“I know,” he said, rueful, “I’m sorry, Adam, I just wanted to surprise you, is all.”  
“I should still kick you out.”  
This wasn’t how he’d pictured their weekend, that was for sure. “You gonna let me grab my clothes first?”  
“No.”

Before he could freak out about having to do an actual walk of shame wearing nothing at all, Adam wriggled in his arms and dropped the pillow he was holding, choosing to hold on to him instead, rubbing his face on his shoulder like that was everything he wanted to do ever since he realized he was really there.

“A little clue next time would be nice,” Adam whispered, lips already parting as he looked up.

Blake was forgiven, just like that.

He was so very lucky sometimes it was hard for him to believe it.

***

Maybe at first Blake had been a little apprehensive about diving into a relationship in which everything was unfamiliar to him, but being with Adam had come as natural as being friends with him was for them ever since the beginning.

They _clicked_ , simple as that.

Adam hooked a leg on his shoulder, used the other to encircle his hips and drive him in deeper—he was so unbelievably lithe, thank God for yoga—loud and unashamed as he writhed beneath him and let Blake set the pace, let him slam home as frantic or as slow as he wanted, trusted him to figure out what they both needed.

It made Blake forget he’d ever believed it wasn’t possible to have something as strong and real—something that felt right in his bones—as what they had because they were two men and this wasn’t how things were meant to be.

***

“Were you singing at some point?” Adam asked, low and content, blinking at him from his chest, “I swear I heard you.”  
Blake chuckled, craned his neck just enough to nuzzle his nose. “Honey bee. Thought it’d be romantic waking you up with your favorite song of mine, turned out you were sleeping like the dead so you ruined it.”  
It was Adam’s turn to laugh. “I knew you were a giant sap, Blake, I _so_ knew it. You were really going to wake me up with _you’ll be my soft and sweet, I’ll be your strong and steady_? Oh my God.”

He felt warm spreading in his chest at hearing Adam singing his song. The fact he was laughing didn’t mean he didn’t like it, Blake knew better.

He guided him up his body until he could give him a little peck on the lips and smirked.

“It would’ve been different, y’know, since I do sound like a man.”  
Adam rolled his eyes at him before lying back down. “Nap,” he said, tapping one of his pecs with a bossy finger.

Blake kissed the top of his head and welcomed the idea.


End file.
